1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan used in a notebook computer, and more particularly to a fan with a reduced thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 is used in a notebook computer and comprises a housing (20) containing a receiving space (201) therein, four holes (203) one in each corner of the housing (20), a support base (202) mounted in the housing (20) and including a tube (204) received in the receiving space (201), a bearing (23) mounted in the tube (204), a circuit board (21) mounted on the tube (204), a stator (22) mounted on the tube (204), and a fan rotatably mounted on the stator (22) and an axle (241) rotatably mounted in the bearing (23). Each of four locking bolts (not shown) in turn extends through one of the corresponding holes (203) so as to secure the housing (20) to a radiator board (not shown) of the notebook computer. In such a manner, the fan blades (24) can be used to dissipate the heat produced by the central processing unit (not shown) of the notebook computer, thereby achieving a effect. However, it needs to additionally provide the support base (202) in the housing (20) to support the bearing (23), the circuit board (21), the stator (22), and the fan blades (24), thereby increasing the total thickness and weight of the fan. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional fan.